


I'm awake, I swear

by ShiphausTrash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiphausTrash/pseuds/ShiphausTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend gave me this idea, Ryan has insomnia and has trouble sleeping but if nothing needs his attention he can fall asleep in random places</p>
<p>5 + 1 fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm awake, I swear

I'm awake, I swear.

 

Ryan was a hard worker; that was proven multiple times when Gavin was away, or Michael didn't want to edit the Wednesday or nobody could he stepped up. Whatever, it was part if the job. But when nothing needed to be done, or if there was a small time between from when he set up things and when the others set up he couldn't help for his head to find something comfy and just doze off.

It was both good and bad, for one it was great because as a child he had formed bad sleeping habits until he developed insomnia. Not something he had really wanted but then again who asks for something like this, but falling asleep at random times was also bad because of the places he sometimes fell asleep at. 

1\. Falling asleep at Gavin's desk. 

Ryan sat at Gavin's desk waiting for the footage from their recent Minecraft lets play, a chorus of gimme a moment could be heard. He already had the Brits who had gone home to England to shoot some slow mo stuff, so Ryan had been specially chosen to edit the extremely important lets play. It was that or nobody wanted to do it, probably the last bit. 

The only reason he wasn't sitting on his couch was because a certain Puerto Rican had claimed it saying he would be leaving soon anyway, plus Ray had been tired trying to get those achievement guides up. 

"Give it a bit more" said Geoff looking from his desk back to the game he was playing, Ryan sighed and lays his arms down on Gavin's desk trying to avoid the hole. Maybe he should fix that for him? Or make it bigger, he put his head down into his arms. Nuzzling into his arms he let his mind wander a bit....

"Ryan?" asked a voice, he lifted his head up blinking rapidly. The lights hurt his eyes but he was awake, did he fall asleep. Oops, something fell off him onto the floor. 

"Yeah?" asked the tired man. 

"I got mine, Geoff put his on your head but it fell on the floor" said Jack pressing a kiss to Ryan's forehead, he heard a giggle from the couch and turned as the ginger left. 

"You fell asleep" giggled Ray, Ryan grabbed the USB off the ground and then Jacks off the table then left. 

2\. Falling asleep at the dinner table

"Can I do anything?" asked Ryan slipping in behind Geoff who was cooking the meat,

"Go sit down with Gavin and Jack, the others will be down after their shower" responded Geoff lightly shoving Ryan out of the kitchen. He pouted but sat down on the left side of Gavin who was fiddling with one of the napkins,

Jack tutted him swatting his hands away, the Brit huffed leaning against Ryan instead. He chuckled and brought Gavin in closer for a hug, he rested his head on top of his while the Brit lay against his chest. His grip became looser but Gavin stayed, he didn't mean for it to happen. No one needed him, he might just...

"Dinners ready!" shouted a voice from the kitchen, Ryan blinked awake finding the Brit asleep too. 

"Quickest he's ever fallen asleep" mentioned Jack poking Gavin gently awake; Ryan waited for him to wake up fully, he giggled as the Brit mumbled that he was awake but then almost falling back asleep. 

"Wakey wakey Gavvy wavvy" said Michael brining in his and Rays dinner who trailed behind with Geoffs food and their drinks,

"I am awake!" spat Gavin sitting up. Ryan chuckled and got up to follow Jack into the kitchen. 

"He's never allowed to have mini naps again" mentioned Jack shaking his head, Ryan laughed but agreed.

 

3\. Falling asleep on the couch

He doesn't mind he has to stay back and help Michael with a bit of editing; it's ragequit night, no big deal.   
Jack and Ray had to borrow Michaels car for a convention four hours away, just inside the boundary of the gingers insane we can drive that far rule. Meaning they only had to cars, Jacks was getting fixed up at the moment otherwise they would have taken that one. 

He's moved some stuff from the couch, some of the podcast guys needed it and haven't returned it. Not that he was complaining; he had more room. Some days he would play his laptop on the ground so he could stretch out, Michael was still setting up. He probably wouldn't be playing the game for another hour, just to make sure everyone was gone or at least those who could handle the noise. 

Ryan needed to drive them back home tonight, half an hour wasn't long but he still liked to be refreshed. So what if he nodded off a bit....

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!!" shouted the redhead instantly waking up the now awake man, Michael sent Ryan an apologetic look when he got off the couch leaving the rage quitter to do his work. 

 

4\. Falling asleep on the floor

He didn't usually drink; he'll accompany one of the lads or Geoff, sometimes Jack to a bar to be their designated driver for the night but it is rare that he will get drunk. Like Burnie, if he sets out to get drunk he will. Tonight was a bad day from the beginning, a lets play or two had some strange glitches. A computer malfunctions that he just couldn't figure out why it was happening, he assumed it was the lads messing with him. It probably was, but now he had been invited to a end of year party. More as an you guys did good this year, Burnie promised to throw a bigger New Years party than this. 

His boss and boyfriend puts a beer in his hand asking him to hold it; then doesn't return for an hour. But by then it's a new beer and the first one long forgotten about, Geoff coaxes more alcohol into him with help of Gavin and Michael.

It's twelve am and Ryan is reminded that he isn't twenty one anymore, he can't down ten beers and be fine. His stomach tells him this, strong hands rub his back along with tsks from his hundred percent water boyfriend. He wipes he mouth but kisses Ray just to watch him grimace, ignoring Jack he has another few drinks but nurses them instead of downing them. 

By two am Gavin and Michael have taken a cab home, he wonders if he should have gone home to but he is having too much fun slow dancing with Geoff who seems to down shots like water. He remembers seeing cameras from all the sober people; he images Ray will have a great RT life for next week, depending on how handsy they get anyway. 

He heads upstairs; a spare bedroom is occupied already, if it had been one of his boyfriends he would have woken them up and asked to be taken home. But after loosing Geoff he gave up instead searched for a bed, which he found. Just the people occupying it wouldn't be happy if he woke them up, he realised he was probably in the master bedroom. It now made a lot of sense why Ashley and Burnie were sleeping, what didn't make sense is why they fell asleep early. 

Quietly slumping to the floor he gives up on trying to find a bed; he grabs a spare pillow and puts it under his head. His mind is screaming at him that it will hurt tomorrow but he doesn't really care, he just drifts off to sleep. 

Geoff will find him, or maybe his favourite ginger. Or Ray; he hopes its one of them, and not a camera.

He just needs to have a little nap...

That's all...

 

"Ryan; sweetie, wake up" whispered a voice in his ear, he gave a half assed reply but it came out mumbled. 

"Come on, time to go home" whispered another, that got him awake. Where was he? Opening his eyes experimentally he saw a still very drunk Geoff along with two of his very sober boyfriends and two angry party hosts laying on the bed,

"Oops" was all he said. Ray said something to Burnie but he was helped up by Jack and taken out to the car,

"Can I sleep too?" asked the tipsy man seeing Geoff asleep, they must have been driving for a bit. 

"Alright, but I'm not carrying you to bed" replied the ginger, it was the last thing Ryan remembers before waking up in their bed. 

 

5\. Falling asleep in the bath

Ryan loved the house he live in with his boys, he loved the double king sized bed that just managed to fit them all. He loved the wide kitchen that meant they could all go about their daily routines, but something he really loved was the spare bathroom downstairs. It could just fit two people, three if it was just the lads. But tonight it was Jack and Ryan's turn for a nice relaxing bath, both of them had already washed their hair and cleaned up. 

That's why Ryan's head was leaning against Jacks chest with the gingers arms around his waist, a nameless tune was being hummed in Ryan's ears. Geoff was on lad duty tonight, taking them to a movie and dinner. 

If only he could keep his eyes open, the hand on his thigh rubbing circles was too calming though...

 

"Ryan? Did you fall asleep?" said Jack pulling him out of the inevitable sleep be fell into;

"Hmmm, yeah? What?" Ryan half mumbled,

"Time for bed love" said Jack beginning to stand up. Ryan almost fell back at the loss of space but obliged the gingers commands; 

"Only if you dry me off" teased Ryan,

"You have been hanging around Gavin too much" replied Jack as Ryan began to pout. 

"Please" said Ryan;

"Nope, you fell asleep before in the bath" said Jack wrapping a towel around himself then leaving, dammit. 

He wrapped a towel around himself and followed Jack upstairs to make up for the interrupted night, maybe he could catch him in his towel still. 

 

+1. Falling asleep in bed

Friday night; movie night and Ryan can't be more thankful to be home. It had been a long, very stressful shitty day. First he had lost all of his Halo CE saves, meaning he would have to play the game all over again. He had been replaced in a lets play because his recording equipment had stopped working, when he tried to get home to pick up his home laptop his car had broken down halfway home. 

After finally getting help then at work; a certain Puerto Rican had forgotten his important lunch, which wasn't that healthy and probably could be found in the fridge at work.

Ryan had gotten up to fix himself something but when he got back there was no room on the couch, frustrated he huffed loudly heading up to their room. His light snack forgotten about; a knock on the door made him glance up from his sulking. 

"Ryan?" asked the Puerto Rican peeking his head in,

"Yeah?" replied Ryan in monotone voice;

"The others are being mean, can I cuddle with you?" questioned Ray with a pout. He opened his arms, the Puerto Rican took the invitation snuggling into his chest. 

Friday movies were great after a bad day, but sometimes Friday cuddles after a bad day are great too. Although he knew he wouldn't sleep much because of this small nap, he didn't care. He wanted to make his boyfriend happy, it's something he was good at.


End file.
